


12 Days of Kristanna

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: My True Love Gave to Me<br/>What exactly do you get a Princess who has everything and an Ice Harvester who doesn't need much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the "12 Days of Kristanna" Event.

“What do you mean that’s not a good gift?” Kristoff gripped the hat in his hands.

 

_Exactly that. It’s not a good gift._

“How? It’s perfect.”

 

_No girl, in her right mind, would want that hat._

“Why not? It’s warm, it’s fitting, hell, I want that hat.” He smirked at

 

_You’re a man._

 

“….Point taken.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh! I know!” Anna exclaimed. “How about a fresh new set of ice harvesting tools!”

 

“Anna, he already has a whole set.”

 

“Yeah, but those are an _old_ set. Hint the word _new_ set of tools; fresh, new, never used harvesting tools!”

 

“But he already has some Anna, what would he do with his other ones?”

  

“Donate to a harvester in need?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh come on, it’s a necklace. It’s jewelry.” He held it up to the light, letting it shine.

 

_Very ugly jewelry if you ask me._

“Sven!” Kristoff looked around, hoping the owner of the shop didn’t hear.

 

_What? It looks like the back side of—_

“Alright, alright, I get it!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know he does need a new set of harvesting clothes.”

 

“How would you get those measurements?”

 

“Don’t we have the measurements from the ball?”

 

“Yes but you know how she is, that was a few months ago and ‘people grow and expand more than you would believe’.”

 

“Of all people, I would know if he has changed in any way in 3 months.”

 

“Like you would be able to tell.” Elsa smirked, “Your eyes are closed majority of the time you are together.” Elsa murmured. “Or the lights are off.”

 

“ELSA! That’s not true!” But Anna could not fight back the blush.

 

* * *

 

 

_Admit it. You’re screwed._

“Shut up.”

 

_You waited too long, way too long._

“Yes, thank you captain obvious.”

 

_And now you don’t have a present._

Kristoff glared at him.

 

_And you call yourself a good boyfriend._

“How the hell you are still my friend I honestly don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh,” Anna collapsed onto the challis. “I’m horrible, absolutely horrible. What kind of girlfriend am I if I can’t even get him a decent gift?”

 

“Yes, Anna. You are absolutely horrible.” Elsa deadpanned.

 

“Elsaaaaaa.”

 

“Anna, breath. You have plenty of time.”

 

“I have two days. TWO DAYS! That’s hardly any time to find something.”

 

“Well, think, what makes him happy?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Easy: flowers, jewelry, spring time, anything and everything chocolate.”

 

_Well, seeing as you can’t exactly give her spring as a gift, that narrows down our choices a bit._

* * *

 

“Yeah, but, I can’t exactly go ‘Merry Christmas Kristoff! Have a big bag of carrots!’”

 

“No.” Elsa chuckled. “But it does give an idea on what you can give him.”

 

Anna sighed.

 

“Come on, there has to be something that sticks out in your minds. Something that never fails to make him smile, makes him happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kristoff stared at het ceiling of the stables, thinking long and hard of whenever Anna smiled, whenever she laughed; what was it that always made her do so.

 

What was she doing that time she smiled so large, her eyes sparkling with glee?

 

What had they been talking about when she had laughed so hard, she snorted so loud, Kristoff had started laughing right along with her?

 

What was it that made her so alive when she was with him? Always smiling, always laughing, always beaming up at him.

 

Always shining brighter than the sun, always making his day so much better, so much happier.

 

Always full of joy and happiness, spreading it wherever she went; he had never known someone to hold that much joy within them, to spread it to so many others. There wasn’t a person she met who had yet not to smile when she greeted them

 

She was a beacon in this world of his, a guiding star in the darkness. One that had led him into a life that he never dreamed he would ever had. She had gifted him with so much and she didn’t even realize it.

 

She was a gift.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna jumped up, eyes wide in realization.

 

Elsa nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

 

Before she could even ask, Anna was up and out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok so, about my present.” Anna said, sitting on the challis in her room. They were together, alone, for the first time all day. It had been a day filled with delicious foods, snow, laughter, only one small incident (Olaf’s gift of carrots to Sven had nearly cost him his nose, permanently) and happiness but all Anna had thought about was the gift exchange with Kristoff. Eyeing him, she bit her lip.

 

“Yeah.” Kristoff chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. “You’re not exactly the easiest person to shop for princess.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“Well, for one thing, you _are_ a princess.” Kristoff smirked down at her, “You pretty much already have everything.”

 

 “So?”

 

“So, it kind of makes it hard to get something for someone that already has everything.”

 

“…Are you saying I’m spoiled?”

 

“What? No!”

 

Anna glared at him, her eyebrows raised.

 

“…Ok maybe just a little bit.”

 

Anna threw her hands in the air, “I am not spoiled!”

 

“Anna, if you wanted chocolate, what would you do?”

 

Anna smiled, “I would ring for Gerda and tell her I would want a big, huge plate of chocolate pronto.” Anna’s smile fell. “Oh.” Kristoff chuckled “But that doesn’t mean I’m spoiled.” Anna pouted, looking to the fire.

 

“No, you’re not.” Kristoff said, pulling her into his lap. “You really think I would have fallen for some spoiled Princess? What kind of guy do you take me for?”

 

Anna smiled, “A nice one,” She turned and looked at him, shifting so she was now eye level with him, straddling his hips. “A caring, kind, gentle, amazing, grump of a man—“

 

“Hey!”

 

“Who is always there for me, whenever I need him; and never fails to make me laugh. Who deserves more than some spoiled princess.” Anna cupped his face, his own large calloused ones engulfing her own. “But here you are, with me, and I will never understand why but, for some reason, you could have had any girl in the world, and instead, you picked me.”

 

She had told herself she wouldn’t cry but damn that familiar burn forming in her eyes, “You have completely changed my life, Kristoff Bjorgman. In just these few short months, you have made me the happiest girl in the world. So that’s why I’ve decided you don’t need to get me any present; no chocolates or jewelry or anything would be able to top the gift of you. Just you.” She kissed him, quick yet soft. “You’re my present this year and I could not be happier.”

 

Anna watched him as he simply stared at her with his warm brown eyes. He smiled as he pulled her close, pressing her forehead to his.

 

“You know what’s funny?” He whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“I was going to tell you the exact same thing.”

 

Anna pulled back, “Wait what?”

 

“Well, I mean, uh, not _exactly_ the same thing.” He blushed, “But similar. I mean if you haven’t noticed, you’ve changed my life quiet a bit Anna.”

 

“I—I have?”

 

“You know you have.” He smirked, tapping her nose. She smiled. “I used to be just me and Sven—“

 

“And the trolls!” Anna chimed in.

 

“Yeah, but most of the time it was just me. I would visit them when I could but really, it was just Sven and I majority of the time. For the longest time, I thought that was going to be my life. Just us two, no one else.” Kristoff wrapped his arms around her waist, “You may think you don’t deserve me, but it’s I who doesn’t deserve you. You are amazing Anna. You make the darkest day brighter, you outshine the sun, you make life worth living.”

 

His hand slowly moved up her back, resting gently on her neck as he pulled her close once more. “I may be your present this year, but you Anna are a gift, not just to me, but the entire world.” He smirked, “I’ll just try to keep you to myself for as long as I can.”

 

Anna giggled, “I’m yours and only yours.”

 

“Good.” He sighed, kissing her fully.

 

“Now if you could just make that official.”

 

 

Anna roared with laughter as Kristoff sat stock-still and gulped. “I’m only joking Kristoff.” She said, brushing his bangs.

 

“Well, you did say yes to a man you had just met—“

 

“Will you ever let that go?”

 

Kristoff chuckled, “Never.”

 

Anna slapped his arm, curling against his chest, and resting her head against his heart.

 

“Someday Anna.” He murmured into her hair, “When I know you’re ready.”

 

“I know.” Anna said with a sigh, “I’m just glad you’re patient.”

 

“More patient than you.”

 

“Hey! I’m patient.” Anna blinked. “Enough.”

 

Kristoff chuckled, pulling the nearby blanket around them and wrapping them both with it. The first quiet moment of the day, and it was perfect. Anna laid against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart as her eyes slowly began to droop.

 

“Merry Christmas Anna.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Merry Christmas Kristoff.”


	2. Day 2: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green staircase wall within the little house on the corner, which sits neatly between two very large and very climbable Oak trees, is nearly covered in several framed pictures.

The green staircase wall within the little house on the corner, which sits neatly between two very large and very climbable Oak trees, is nearly covered in several framed pictures.

 

Some bulky, some thin, some even sparkled from where a certain strawberry blonde had decided to glitter the frame. They all scale the wall, unevenly placed around each other. Each frame holding a photo, a memory, a special point in time.

 

If you start at the bottom, you’ll find two family photos. One worn with the lines of where it was folded in someone’s wallet multiple times, but the image the large, happy family still comes through, all wearing their family reunion shirt. Except for one. (“The hell if I was wearing that thing.”)

 

The other family portrait is posed, poised, perfect; as though from a magazine

 

(“It took them two hours to take that picture,” the owner would say with a shake of her head, “I just simply refused to sit still. Why would I want to take a posed picture on the beach and not play? Makes absolutely no sense.”)

 

There are several more family photos of course: sister ones, mother and son ones, large family, embarrassing “Why is that even up there?” ones; all of them just as loved as the next.

 

As you go further up the stares, a love story of sorts begins. It starts with one simple picture, a selfie of all things, at a local Diner. She wears his varsity jacket, smiling, blushing at the camera as she herself takes the picture. The blonde man across the table from her merely eyes the camera, though a small smile can just be seen.

 

(“Our first date.” She says with a sigh. “You smelled _so_ bad.”

 

“It was after my first game of senior year. Of course I smelled.”

 

“You said you took a shower.”

 

“Yeah, I may have lied about that one.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh come on, you were sitting in the bleachers waiting for me and I didn’t want you sitting there for too long. Ma would’ve killed me.” He looks back at the picture. “Plus I was nervous as hell. I wanted to just, get it over with.”

 

She smiles.)

 

There are several more of them together like this. Selfies at carnivals, (“You had been right, that view was beautiful.”), a date off at the zoo (“I never saw you so disappointed in my life till the day they said they didn’t have reindeer at the zoo.”), candid photos on the beach, camping trip up the North Mountain (“That was our first time…we climbed the mountain together.” He coughs as she blushes.), football games, (“Your last game. I think you cried that game.”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Oh, please. I cried, your mom cried, I even think Elsa shed a few tears. Pretty sure you did too. Would explain why your eyes were red.”

 

“…I didn’t cry.” He mumbles), homecoming, prom, graduation (“Now, then I definitely cried.”).

 

The college years were no different, say for a new colored jersey and a bit more appearances by her sister. More dates scale the walls, a collage of after game pictures (minus sophomore year, “ACL tear. We don’t like talking about that year.”), honor ceremonies.

 

A moment captured in front of an apartment building, one holding a pair of keys in the air, while the tallest one kisses her cheek. (“First apartment together.” He smiles. “It was rundown, it leaked, it creaked, the closet door had to be lifted to open it and shower was just awful. But it was perfect.”).

 

There are several notable photos across the wall: graduation, acceptance into grad school, draft day (“The third most nerve racking day of my life.”), graduation from grad school, his first professional game, a tearful kiss in the middle of a field, something sparkling on her hand as she holds it up towards the camera while they are completely surrounded by the team (“That would be the second.”).

 

Then one very special photo, larger than the others, that sits right in the middle of the staircase wall. Foreheads pressed together, hidden beneath her veil, they smile with their eyes closed as they have their own moment. It is simple, beautiful, something that neither even have the words to even describe. They simply hold each other tighter, beaming just as bright as they are in the photo.

 

Of course, there are others from that special day, scattered through out the house. Most sit neatly in a black album that rests on their living room table, their initials sewn in the front. The edges of the pages have begun to wear from someone looking through them so many times.

 

From there, their story blossoms into breaking in their new home (“Team mates always wonder why I didn’t go big.” He shrugs, “I never needed much. I got enough.” She blushes under his gaze), more game photos, some vacation pictures, more holiday photos (“Our first Christmas together.” She smiles.

 

“I still don’t know why you insist on having that Halloween picture there though.”

 

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, it’s cute, we’re cute, and that is why that photo sits there.”

 

“I look ridiculous.”

 

“That was the one time I could get you to dress up. I am keeping it there for reassurance that I didn’t dream the whole thing.”)

 

A newspaper’s front page article, a large photo of the pair celebrating a Super Bowl victory the best way they knew how; together, in each other’s arms, both hiding their faces in the other’s shoulder. (“Now I KNOW you cried then.”

 

“I wasn’t the only one feisty pants.” He says with a nudge.

 

“It was the Super bowl, you had just won the game and I was just overwhelmed with emotions.” She smirks, “Plus I was so incredibly proud of you.”)

 

There is space still on that staircase wall, plenty of room for new moments, new memories. Like the one that is currently sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to be hung: large hands over her small ones as they both hold her swollen belly.

 

It would only be a four more months before several more would cover the walls: first steps, first trips, first taste of cake and collages of moments of a little one that shares features of them both. (He has her strawberry blonde hair but his chubby cheeks and large nose, “Sorry buddy.”)

 

Slowly the green wall shall be covered; slowly they will continue to make memories and continue the love story of the ages.

 


	3. Day 3: New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the longest three minutes of her entire life.

It was the longest three minutes of her entire life.

 

Pacing the bathroom against the cold tile, biting her thumb in nervousness, she eyed her phone again.

 

**2:30**

 

_Not even a minute had passed? Seriously?_

 

She continued to pace, closing her eyes.

 

The test sat on the counter, just seeming to tease her.

 

She had been here before, just months ago, doing the same exact thing. Waiting, patiently, leg shaking as she sat on the side of the tub. The timer had made her jump, made her scramble to the counter and grabbing for the test. Only, her smile had fallen, tears began to form as she threw the test into the trash.

 

**2:31**

He had been so comforting, as Kristoff always was.

 

“It’s ok Anna. Sometimes it takes time.”

 

“I know but, I just…I just want us to be a family so bad.”

 

He looked at her then, with warm, adoring, kind eyes, smiling that small smile that she loves so much. “We are a family. It doesn’t matter if we have a baby, we are one, ok?”

 

But it wasn’t enough. He deserved a family, a big, happy family like the one he had grown up with, of his own. After everything he had been through in his life, he deserved that little bit of joy.

 

From the looks in his eyes, the tone in his voice, he thought the same of her as well. She knew he wanted to make her happy, more than anything that was all he ever tried to do. He succeeded, always.

 

For him to not succeed with this, the one thing he knew that would just make her so incredibly happy had hurt him. No matter what he said, she could see the hurt in his eyes, the slight bit of pain as though it was his fault this wasn’t working.

 

**2:32**

They had tried, oh had they tried.

 

If one positive thing did come out of this, it was the fact of knowing that he would never tire of her. The nights they shared, sometimes even days, were nothing but bliss and love. It was beautiful.

 

She remembered the lazy Sundays they had spent in bed together, just holding one another and talking. There were moments of love, yes, but not just in the meaning of sex but also in words, in simple touches, simple gestures.

 

Flowers, chocolates, surprise weekend getaway’s, date nights; all for her.

 

“I love you.”

 

He would whisper in her ear, as he would lay her back onto the bed or mutter repeatedly as he pinned her against the wall in haste.

 

Just the thought, the remembrance of the nights they had shared, sent a tinge down her spine.

 

Beeping pulled her back to now, and she blinked as she walked slowly to her phone.

 

 _Please._ She thought, as she silenced the alarm, and turned to the test.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kristoff sat on the foot of the bed, leg shaking, heart hammering in his chest as he waited.

 

He had been here once before and that night had ended in tears and pain. It was rough on her, he knew; he could see the pain and worry in her eyes as if he would leave because it wasn’t working, if it didn’t.

 

Like hell.

 

Child or no child, he loved Anna and nothing would change that. No matter the outcome, he was hers and she was his. Desperately he tried to rid her eyes of that pain. It was little but it stilled showed in her blue eyes.

 

Slowly, patiently, with kind and simple gestures of love he had watched it disappear. She smiled more, laughed louder, fuller, and was back to her normal, jumpy, crazy self. The one he had loved, the one he still loved, would always love.

 

He heard the familiar timer beep from the bathroom and he watched the shadow move across the bottom of the door.

 

 _Please_. He thought. _Please be positive._

 

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to watch her go back through that pain again. Not again. Him, sure, he would get through it in his own way. But seeing that pain, that bit of self-hatred etched in her face; he couldn’t bear to see it again.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

Either way, he would be there. He would support her, help her, love her.

 

The door creaked as it opened; Kristoff looked up from the floor to find a teary eyed Anna staring back at him.

 

She was pale, so pale and her face said nothing.

 

His heart dropped. _No. Please no._

 

He stood; ready to engulf her in his arms until her eyes met his.

 

There was no pain, no hurt, just…just…

 

“Anna?”

 

She smiled, slowly, a laugh escaping her lips as he felt an overwhelming sense of joy fill him.

 

“Merry Christmas.” She whispered, hand covering her large smile.

 

Kristoff gaped at her, heart ramming in his chest, the overwhelming joy freezing him in place.

 

“We—We’re.” He gulped. She nodded, not being able to hold back another laugh.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “You’re going to be a daddy.”

 

The air in his lungs escaped him, leaving him breathless as the words hit him.

  

They were having a baby.

 

His baby.

 

Their baby.

 

“Kristoff?”

 

In two steps, she was in his arms and the room spun as he twirled her around. They were both laughing now, smiling so large Anna’s cheeks were hurting. It didn’t matter though, not now.

 

This moment was bliss; pure, beautiful bliss.

 

Kristoff sat her down, cupping her cheeks as he wiped away her tears. Her eyes were beautiful, so full of joy and happiness and he found himself helplessly lost within them.

 

 “We’re a family now.” Anna said, gripping shirt. “We’re--we’re going to be a family.”

 

Kristoff chuckled, kissing her softly.

 

“We already were.”


	4. Day 4: Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm. She needs to stay warm. Though his venomous words may find her, she has to stay warm.

_Must keep warm._

  
_Have to stay warm._   
  


She’s lost track of time after the fourth (or was it the fifth?) day in this cold, dark dungeon she now resided within. She’s not really sure anymore, the days seem to just run together now after she started fighting sleep, staring up at the cobbled ceiling, trying desperately to keep her eyes open and her body from shivering as the snow began to fall slowly outside. But sleep would win her over, it always did, but only for a moment it would seem.

Then there would be the faint sound of keys, a rough, sneering voice, and rough, gripping hands. He would appear at random times, giving Anna know true way of knowing if he was coming or when. But every time she slept, every time she would close her eyes for just one moment, he would always startle her awake.

It wasn’t his bruising grip that hurt her nor his brutal slaps, but his words. They dripped with venom: never seeing Elsa again, never seeing home again, never seeing Kristoff again. They would forget her, he would say, who would remember the worthless spare? Threats of hurting them, hurting the ones she loved. 

Lies. She knew they were nothing but empty lies. In the end he needed her alive. He needed her with Arendelle so close within his grasp. The hell if she would let him see her break, let him see her cry. She was strong, stronger than he believed she was and she had to stay strong, for them.

Though as many times as she reminded herself that he could do nothing, they were nothing more but empty threats, that the entirety of Arendelle was out searching for her, that they were searching for her, the poisonous words still found a way to create pain deep within her.

Got to stay warm.  
  
There was one moment, one startling moment when she had actually believed his words; that they weren’t coming, they didn’t care. It scared her so badly the air in her lungs had escaped her. 

They did care. They cared so much and she knew they did. It was the cold, the harshness, and the bitter cycle of his dark words that had finally begun to affect her thoughts.

But as she had lay in her cot, eyes staring intensely at the ceiling, she told herself that she would not let him win.

_Must stay warm._

She thinks of the one spring day when she had some how convinced Elsa to forget her work (she had found her asleep on top of her letter to the Duke of St. Pete’s) and stroll with her in the gardens. It had been a beautiful day; the sun had shown bright, no clouds in the sky, the air warm with a slight breeze from the Fjord, all the flowers had bloomed. Arm in arm, they strolled, talking of things. What things, she doesn’t quite remember, but what she does remember is the overwhelming feeling of happiness, of warmth as they strolled, talked, bonded, smiled. 

There was the day in the village, as they strolled along admiring the shops and greeting everyone, when a small girl had run right up to them. 

“Reminds me of you. So bold.” Elsa would whisper later. The little girl, Lily, they would soon learn blushed as she whispered what it was she so much wanted. Anna had glanced at Elsa, awaiting her response, unsure of how she would react. Elsa had only smiled, beamed it seemed at the request. It had snowed that day in the middle of March, right there in the middle of the square; just enough for the children to build snowmen and giggle as they created angels in the soft white fluff. 

Elsa had looked so free, so happy, and so open and in control that it had made Anna burn with pride. Her sister, the one that been so afraid was now so open, so welcoming to her own strength and power and it was the most beautiful thing. So heart warming, so warming.

 

_Have to stay warm._

There were several days when she had experienced this freedom from her sister: the snowball fights in the great hall were her favorites. Laughter and shouts of revenge echoed up and down the castle floors, happiness just overcoming the pair as they continued to wage war between them. It would never take long before a new enemy in the form of a snowman or even an ice harvester would interrupt them. 

Just the thought of him made her heart speed up, her cheeks blush slightly. She missed him, oh how she missed him so.

The days of wondering through hidden valleys that he had found years before, exploring every bit of it as they could before collapsing in the warm sun was enough to bring a small smile on her lips. How he would laugh, so full, so deep as he chased her across the field.

The nights in front of the fireplace, huddled together beneath a blanket as they told stories. Stories of princesses and knights in shining armor, of dragons and wolves, of harvesters and survival, of trolls and magic; all creating images across her mind as she would snuggle closer, his arm holding her tight against his chest as she would look up and meet his brown eyes. He would always smile before he would kiss her then.

 

_So warm._

His arms holding her, his lips upon hers, his large, calloused yet gentle hands cupping her face, rubbing her arms, pulling her close, drawing circles on her back, stroking her hair, running up and down her body as his eyes bore into hers.

‘I love you’s’ murmured against her forehead, said with a soft chuckle, a goodnight kiss, scrolled across a note on top her pillow or sometimes on her bedside table, whispered in her ear as they danced across the floor, as they held each other close within their bed, as they both fought to catch their breath after a moment of love.

 

_Warm._

 

In his arms, close to his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart as they sit in front of the fire, as they cuddle close in their bed, as they lay out in the open under the sun.

What she would give to feel him again, to see him again, to hear him.

“Anna.”

How he says her name, how it creates butterflies in her stomach, makes her heart beat faster. How it sounds like a prayer.

“Anna.”

It sounds so real, so incredibly familiar, even though she knows that she has slowly begun to forget the sound of his voice, how it says her name.

Her ears catch the familiar sound of keys; the creaking of the door and it takes two seconds for her to realize that she has fallen asleep once again. Eyes shooting open, she nearly jumps as she feels a hand on her arm.

“Anna.” A large figure whispers, her eyes still not adjusted to the abrupt wake up call. “Anna, it’s me. It’s me.”

She stills, hearing familiarity in the voice and her eyes being to see the blonde hair on the large figure, the broadness of his body, the familiar, soft brown eyes that are holding back tears.

“K—Kristoff?” She whispers, gripping his arm tightly as she takes him in. “Kristoff?”

He nods his head, a small smile forming on his face as she begins to feel the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. She throws herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck, breathing him in, taking him in completely. Anna smiles as a sob escapes her, feeling his arms tighten around her, kisses her head softly.

“We don’t have much time.” He whispers, pulling her back to rest his forehead to hers. “There’s a boat at the end of the dock. It’s not far but we have to get there quickly.” Anna nods, cupping his face (to make sure he’s real, he’s there, actually, really there), as he does the same to her. “Can you walk?” She nods again. He takes a breath before he asks, “Did he hurt you?”

She can’t lie. As much as she wants him to be reassured, she can’t lie to him. “Just some bruises, that’s all.” She smiles, though shaky, as she sees his smile falter. “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

He snorts, leaning in to kiss her. It’s a small kiss, short yet sweet but it makes Anna’s head spin. 

“You’re so strong.” He whispers. She goes to retort, but a groan reaches their ears and he turns to look outside the dungeon door. She holds her breath, “The guards.” He turns to her, grabs her hand and stands, helping her to her feet. “We have to go.”

Anna nods. He smiles at her, rubs his thumb across her knuckles and then turns and leads her out the door.

_  
She was going home._

 

 


	5. Day 5: A Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get

“Merry Christmas, Princess.” Kristoff handed her the golden wrapped box with the large red bow.

 “Ohhh, it’s so pretty!” Anna said, smiling at him, “I don’t think I could open it.”

Kristoff shrugged, “Well, if you don’t want it—“

“I didn’t say that!” Anna said, holding the present a bit tighter. “I just meant the wrapping is so pretty, shame I’ll have to ruin it.”

“Alright Feisty pants,” He chuckled, “Open it up then.” 

Anna smiled, turning back to the present and unwrapping the paper (maybe just a bit neater than usual, trying desperately to at least save the bow). Anna gaped as the wrapping fell away, “Is this?” 

“Mhmm.” Kristoff said, folding his arms across his chest. “Belgian assorted chocolate. Only the best for you!”

Anna didn’t even wait for him to finish talking before opening the box, completely pushing aside the fact that the plastic wrapping was already mysteriously missing. 

“There’s so many, I don’t even know which one to eat first!” Anna giggled, biting her lip as she grabbed hold of the sheet with the labeled chocolates. “It’s like a treasure hunt without these things. I used to just stick my fingers into them to test them…Elsa used to get so angry. That’s when she introduced me to this thing. Now it’s so much easier to find what you want.” If she had looked up, she would have seen the rising blush on Kristoff’s cheeks. “Oh there are the caramel filled ones and the strawberry truffle filled, you can have the cherry filled ones cause BLEH, no. Who came up with that idea?”

“Wish I could tell you.” Kristoff said with a nervous cough, “Why not the—“ 

“Chocolate truffle filled one! YES!” Anna said, looking down into the box and moving her fingers quickly to the delicious, chocolate, yummy goodness. “Hey,” Anna said, leaning closer to the box, “Where’s the—“ 

She blinked and leaned in closer. She gasped as she realized her eyes had not, in fact deceived her. Reaching into the small cup, her fingers grabbed hold of the cold silver, diamond ring that sat neatly in the cup. She brought her shaky hand to her now gaping mouth. “Kris?” She whispers, looking to him. 

He’s on one knee, looking at her with the most lustful eyes that Anna thinks her heart may give out at any second. 

“Anna.” He whispers, grabbing hold of her hand. “You are my world, my whole life. Nothing in this world made sense till you. Hell, I thought for the longest time that I would be alone for the rest of my life. Who would fall for a grump like me? But you did.” He smiled. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, someone so full of life and joy but here you are, with me and I could not be happier. You’re like a beacon in this crazy world Anna, always leading me home. Well, actually, you are my home but…gah…I’m messing it up and I had this all planned out...I had practiced so many times…God Ma even helped…Ah, screw it.” He takes a deep breath, rubs his thumb across her knuckles. “Anna, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

A laugh mixed with a sob escapes her and she isn’t entirely sure herself if she is overwhelmed with joy or is actually crying but she does know one thing. 

“Yes.” She manages to say, “Yes.” 

She’s in his arms in a second, laughing and crying along with him. She kisses him, smiling and failing miserably at holding back the sobs. He grabs her hand and slides on the ring, slowly, as if he can’t even believe it himself. 

They sit in silence, nothing but the light of the Christmas tree and the gentle snowfall outside. He leans in just enough to lay his forehead on hers, her blue eyes getting lost in his brown, his beautiful chocolate browns.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you more.” She says with a grin. He chuckles, 

“I doubt that.”


	6. Day 6: Tis a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is simple things, like spending Christmas with the ones (and one specific one) you love that just makes everything seem…like a gift.

The snow fell gently outside the living room window. The lights of the Christmas tree glowed against the window, making the flakes fall in seemingly colorful wonderland. 

Listening to the crackling of the dying fire, Kristoff took a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing deeply as he watched the snowfall.

It had been a hectic Christmas day.

Early morning was not exactly Anna’s cup of tea but some how; she had managed to be ready fifteen minutes before Kristoff. She practically skipped to the truck and could barely keep her sit as they drove to his Ma’s house. 

Family members had crammed themselves into the already crowded house, spilling out into the yard as they pulled into the drive. Cousins, Nieces, Nephews, Aunts, Uncles, Great Aunts, Great Uncles; all were there and all of them beamed as the couple walked to the house. 

He had been nervous, not entirely sure how not only his family would be with Anna but how Anna would be with so many people. She was a people person, sure, but this was a lot of people for just one person. 

It had taken a grand total of 10 minutes before Anna was already deep in conversation and laughing with one of Kristoff’s Aunts and when he had run into the house to see his mother, he had returned to Anna chasing and playing with his cousins. He had leaned against the old Oak outside and just watched her play, laugh, smile. 

By lunchtime, all his cousins knew her by name, begging her to play, pick her up and climb the tree. Once lunch was actually over and the plates were being cleared, _everyone_ knew exactly who she was. She had charmed the pants off of ole Aunt Dawn (Kristoff swore she had saw that old woman smile for just a moment when Anna had looked back to her plate) and even kept up with Uncle Drew’s sass and sarcasm like a champ, leaving Kristoff to wonder why he had ever worried in the first place. 

After helping clean off the table, even though Ma had nearly shoved Anna out of the kitchen until Anna had simply picked up the cloth and began drying, they had sadly departed with the family. It had taken a bit to finally escape to the truck (everyone wanted to say bye to Anna and of course, wish the couple well) and Kristoff was certain that Anna would all but collapse in the seat. 

He had been so wrong. 

Some how she still had enough energy to race him up the stairs to Elsa’s apartment, giggling with joy as she threw herself into Elsa’s hug. 

It was a complete 180 from what they had just enjoyed. Elsa’s apartment was quite, said for the soft Christmas music playing from the TV that had immediately been changed as soon as Anna had found the remote.

“They show A Christmas Story all day for a reason Elsa.” She had said with a smirk, throwing the remote to the couch. 

After some hot cocoa, and their gift exchange (Kristoff had been presented with some new shirts, a new jacket that Elsa knew he needed, Anna had been surprised by the pair with a pair of tickets to the mountains in Colorado to go skiing and couldn’t contain her giggles of excitement for a solid 15 minutes), they had all congregated to the living room. Anna eating the box of Belgium chocolates Bulda had gifted her while watching A Christmas Story for a third time, Kristoff held Anna in his lap as he mindlessly watched the movie while Elsa cooked dinner in the kitchen. (She had absolutely _refused_ help, saying they were her guests, she would do it but Kristoff had a feeling that she just wanted Anna as far away from the kitchen as possible). 

Dinner was short but festive, small talk filling the time in between bites. After Anna’s sixth piece, only to find out later it had been her tenth, they had called it a night. 

Now here they were. Anna snuggled against his chest, the large, handmade blanket (compliments of Bulda) thrown over them both, as Anna snored softly against him.

He stroked a hand through her hair, thinking about how the day had gone, how perfect it had been. 

He never dreamed that he would have been able to spend this day with someone, especially the girl he had simply met at the park (to this day he swears Sven had lead him right to her). Never would he have expected someone as perfect as her to even be with him, sharing this with him, to be so happy and care free in his used to be lonely life. She had changed him. He smiled more, laughed more full heartedly, showed kindness to strangers. She was all he thought about; he saw her in the flowers at the flower shop on the way to work, in bright sunshine, in the small snowmen in the park. 

If this was God’s gift to him, then he would happily take it. 

Anna shifted against his chest, mumbling incoherent words as she wrapped her arm around him. He watches her, smiling to himself at just how lucky he was. He held her tighter, leaning forward as he kissed the crown of her head, taking in her festive cinnamon sent.

“Merry Christmas Anna.” He whispered, watching as Anna smiled slightly in her sleep. He smiled as he remembered that there was still one present left.

One he had left on Anna’s pillow that morning.

One that sat neatly in a small black velvet box with a small gold bow on top.

 

 

 

 


	7. Day 7: Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been just a kiss. A simple, sweet, soft kiss on her lips that had made her head spin, that had made everything change.

It had been a just a kiss.

 

A simple, sweet, soft kiss on her lips that had made her head spin, that had made everything change.

 

It was what made Anna realize that the man standing in the church, with his pristine, perfect, know-it-all domineer, did not love her the way she thought he did; made her realize that she did not, in fact, love him at all.

 

It was the kiss that had made her pace in her room, tears falling down her face as she realized her true feelings, what her heart had been screaming at her from the beginning, had been trying to get her to see from the start.

 

It was the kiss that made her spill everything to a worried Elsa as she found her crying on the floor of her room, explaining everything she could between sobs and hiccups.

 

It was the kiss that had Elsa actually smiling, _smiling,_ as she told her where her heart truly lied, where it had been the entire time and how blind she had been to not really see it. (Elsa called it blind by love)

 

It was the kiss that had gotten Elsa to distract the bridal party as Anna, dress and all, snuck out the church, smiling at her sister in thanks as she managed to escape out the back door.

 

It was the kiss that had her running down the street to the familiar shop on the corner, ignoring all the stares and glares of people as she passed them (she would later laugh at the fact that she looked like a scene straight out of Enchanted except a little bit of a less poofy dress and not so big hair).

 

It was the kiss that had her barreling into the store to a wide and surprised Sven, and a few confused customers.

 

He simply stared at her, and Anna stared right back, out of breath and unable to get out the words.

 

“Sven, dear, there are some cups in the back that—Anna?” Bulda questioned, coming out from the back kitchen, nearly dropping the box on the floor. “Anna, honey, what are you--?”

 

“Kristoff.” She managed to gasp, noticing a hint of something sparkle in the old woman’s eyes. “Where?”

 

Sven, still gaping at her, motioned to the back of the building. Not wasting a second, she darted back out the door and ran around the back of the building.

 

She felt her skirt snag on something in the ally way, but kept going, not even cringing at the sound of the large rip.

 

He had to know, had to hear what her heart had been telling her since the day they met, what she had denied for so long, had been fighting from the very beginning.

 

Anna rounded the corner, looking desperately for the familiar, run down, beat up truck with its rusting red paint. She stopped at the mouth of the ally way, waiting for her eyes to spot the truck.

 

But they never did. As she continued to scan the parking lot, looking over and over, hoping so much that it was there; just hiding or parked farther away than its’ usual spot. The more she looked, the more she felt her heart plummet, hammering hard against her chest.

 

He wasn’t there.

 

He was gone.

 

He was gone and there was nothing she could do.

 

She had waited too long, had realized it too late, and now she would never get her chance to tell him.

 

Something wet hit her arm, and she looked up to see the grey skies above her.

 

Oh, right, it was supposed to rain.

 

“You would get married on a rainy day.” He had joked when she had checked the weather only days before. “It fits you really, being all unpredictable and what not.”

 

Anna smiled slightly at the memory, blinking as she felt the rain begin to fall and the beginning of tears forming.

 

“What do you mean you aren’t staying?” Anna had exclaimed in her room, Kristoff looking at the floor, brows furrowed. He had knocked on her door, had made her smile to hear his voice but when he had walked through, work clothes on and no suit, her smile had fallen.

 

“That’s—that’s just it Anna.” Kristoff had stammered. “I’m not staying.”

 

“Why? Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t.”

 

“Can’t or won’t?”

 

“Can’t I just, I can’t Anna.” He had then run his fingers through his hair.

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

“Anna.”

 

“WHY?”

 

“Because I can’t watch you marry him.”

 

The room had fallen deathly silent then.

 

“Why can’t you?” She had whispered, looking at him into his sad eyes.

 

“I just…I can’t do it Anna. Not with…”

 

She had looked at him curiously then, “Not with what.”

 

“Not with how I feel about you Anna.”

 

The air in her lungs had escaped her in a rush, “What?”

 

“Anna,” He stepped closer. “The truth is, I…I love you. I have loved you for so long; have kept it to myself from the beginning. I couldn’t…I could never get the courage to tell you. Then…then you found Hans and I just…I just couldn’t tell you after that, not with how happy you were…how happy you are. It would be selfish to do it. But seeing the invites, seeing you like this,” He had motioned down her gown, “I realized…I realized I can’t take it Anna. I just can’t. I want you happy, that’s all I had wanted from the beginning and…and he makes you happy and that’s what matters. But I can’t watch you marry him Anna. It would…it would kill me.”

 

Anna had stood gaping at him, hands rising to fists against her chest to try and slow her heart. “Kristoff.” She whispered.

 

Before she could say more, he had cupped her face and kissed her. She had gasped in surprise, her mind whirling with so many mixed emotions. He pulled back, looking at her surprised face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, and then he furrowed his brow, “Actually no, no I am not. You may never love me the way I love you but at least…at least I was able to experience that before…”

 

“Before?”

 

He had taken a deep breath then, “I’m leaving Anna. I-I found a job a few cities over, in the mountains. It makes more money and it’ll help with supporting Ma.”

 

“You’re—you’re leaving?”

 

He had nodded then, stepping back towards the door as Anna stood frozen in place in the middle of the room.

 

“I can’t stay here Anna. I can’t do it.”

 

“But—But you’re my best friend.”

 

He had chuckled then, smirking down at the floor. “And I’ll always will be Anna.” He looked back at her then. “See you later feisty pants.” With that and a click of the door, he was gone.

 

She had been so dumb, so incredibly stupid to not see it before.

 

Now here she was, standing in the rain, alone, empty, the true love of her life gone, heading towards the mountains.

 

She sat on the loading dock, tears flowing freely now as she looked down at her now soaked gown.

 

It had taken him kissing her, taken him telling her that he was leaving, for her to truly realize what had been right in front of her all along. She watched the rain fall, watched it slowly ruin her dress and she didn’t even care.

 

Why care? Why bother worrying over it?

 

The man at the church, the one it was meant for, the one who would no doubt be fuming once he realized what had happened, would not want one single thing to do with her once it was said and done; and she couldn’t careless.

 

All she cared about was the large, bulky blonde; that made cookies with her at 2 am because she wanted to, watched the cheesiest movies possible just to laugh along with her, who made sure to keep his fridge stocked with chocolate ice cream, who had been there from the very start. Her best friend, her true love.

 

A sob escaped her as she buried her face into her hands.

 

It didn’t matter now. He was gone, gone off to some stupid mountain for some new stupid job because she was so stupid to not see what had been right in front of her.

 

Maybe she deserved this. Maybe she deserved to be alone after being so blind to him. Had showed him all the details of the wedding, had gushed to him over Hans, and he had just sat there and listened while she had broken his heart with every word.

 

Another sob shook her, the palms of her hands pressing hard against her eyes.

 

A soft rumbling caught her ears and she moved her hands just enough to see a light shining on her. Looking up, she watched as headlights came towards her, the engine roaring as it came to a stop. The sound of a door opening sounded through the pitter-patter of the rain,

 

“Anna?”

 

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard his voice, began pounding within her chest as she watched him slam the door and run up to the platform she stood and turned towards him as he came towards her.

 

“Anna? What the hell are you doing?” He’s looking at her confused, the rain slowly soaking his blonde hair. “First Elsa calls me, talking about you left your wedding and I didn’t believe her but then Ma calls me all in a frenzy saying your over here, in your wedding dress looking for me? So now that I am completely convinced that neither of them are going insane, would you tell me why exactly you are here, in the rain, in your wedding dress, like a crazy person and not at your wedding?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Kristoff blinked at her, “Wh—what?”

 

 She smiled, “I-I love you Kristoff. I always have, I just…never realized till the whole thing at the church. Well, actually, I pretty much knew all along but I’ve been pushing them away because, I mean, Hans was supposed to be my true love right? I mean, I had practically told everyone that and screamed it to the heavens but he’s not you. He doesn’t give me butterflies like you do or makes me cookies when I’m sad. He doesn’t even like Star Wars, like hello, he isn’t human. He isn’t you and I realized that I love you because you care about me more than anyone and just want me to be happy even if means you’re not happy and it took you leaving for me to realize it and I’m an idiot and stupid and so sorry for doing that and making you listen to me ramble on and on about him and taking so long to come to my senses but I—“

 

Warm lips met hers and this time, this time she didn’t gasp in surprise. No, this time she cupped his face, gently pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth spread to her toes, her head spinning.

 

He pulled back, forehead resting against hers, and she looked into his eyes. He smiled, and she couldn’t help but giggle under his loving gaze.

 

“I should have kissed you a long time ago.” He whispered.

 

She bit her lip, “Let’s just consider it payback for my hard headedness and denial and call it even?”

 

He chuckled, “Deal.”

 

Anna kissed him again, smiling against his lips until,

 

“You’re never going to let the ‘took you long enough’ thing go though are you?”

 

“Oh, no, never.”

 

“Great…”


	8. Day 8: Twinkling Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a 'prom to remember', Kristoff has just the place to show Anna.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going or should I just assume you’re kidnapping me?”

 

Kristoff chuckled, “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Yes!” Anna said just a tad too quickly.

 

“Then don’t worry.”

 

Anna eyed him and then looked back to the dirt road.

 

Few minutes ago, they had been sitting on the curb outside of their Prom, looking up at the star lit sky when Kristoff had gotten an idea in his head.

 

An idea that required Anna and her trust.

 

“Ugh, are we there yet?”

 

And her patience.

 

“Almost Feistypants.”

 

“You said it was a quick trip.” She looked back at him then and he couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“It is a quick trip.”

 

“But it’s been forever.”

 

“Anna, it’s been five minutes.”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Kristoff chuckled, and subconsciously, reached over and grabbed hold of her hand. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

 

Realizing what he had done, he inwardly kicked himself for being so bold, until he felt her squeeze his hand and looked over to see her smiling.

 

“I trust you.” Some how, and Kristoff honestly had no idea how, but that statement made his heart flutter.

 

The things she did to him, like the fact that she didn’t let go of his hand the rest of the ride and had sat quietly staring out of his truck window and some how, every time he would glance over to watch her, it just felt completely natural.

 

It was almost sad to see the moment end when he pulled into the familiar spot and parked.

 

“Where here.”

 

Anna turned and looked through the windshield, and Kristoff fought a laugh as she scrunched her face. “Where is _here_ exactly?”

 

“You still trust me?”

 

“The more you ask me, the more I start wondering what exactly you have us doing.”

 

He shrugged, “Nothing too horrible, just going cliff diving.”

 

“Kristoff.” She deadpanned.

 

“Come on.” He grabbed hold of the blanket behind his seat, “You’re going to need this.”

 

Anna grabbed the blanket and looked at him, “Ok?”

 

He smiled at her, closing his door and walking around to her door. “My lady.”

 

“Well,” she giggled, “Thank you kind sir.” She hopped out of the truck, and Kristoff blushed fiercely when her hand found his almost immediately. He guided her around to the back of the truck and lowered the tailgate.

 

“Blanket please.” She handed it to him, and he unfolded it right on the edge of the tailgate. He hopped up and patted the seat next to him. She smirked, eyed him for a moment, and followed suit.

 

“Ok, what exactly are we doing out here, in the middle of the woods, on the back of your truck in the dead of night?”

 

“Look up.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Look,” he said, pointing towards the sky, “up.”

 

Kristoff watched her as she blinked, turned towards the sky and gasped. He couldn’t help but smile as she gaped up at the sky. “Kristoff. How did you find this place?”

 

He joined her in looking up at the sky, the stars shining brighter with the lack of city lights. It was beautiful. Every single star seemed to shine even brighter, having it’s own spot light. It was quiet, peaceful, the crickets the only music to their ears; a far cry from the booming prom music and the bustling of the city.

 

“My Uncle and I come up here to camp every summer. It used to be a trip my Dad and I would take but, when he died my Uncle kept with the tradition.” He looked out and pointed towards the woods, “There is a cliff not far from here we climb up to and we sit there for hours just talking about everything. You think the view here is beautiful, but man, that is something.”

 

“I bet.” Anna whispered, wrapping her arm around his, gazing up. “If it’s anything like this, I bet it is breathtaking.”

 

“It is.” Kristoff thought for a moment and breathed in deep, “I…um…could take you there…some time. If you want I mean. Up to you really but if you’re up for it—“

 

“Really?”

 

He looked over at her then, a small smile on his face as he saw the excitement sparkle in her eyes. “Yeah, I…I would really like to show…share that with you. If you want to.”

 

Her hand found his once again and he saw her feet swing out of the corner of his eyes. “I would love to.”

 

“Good. Great.” He coughed. “But you better be up for hiking because it is a hike.”

 

“Hey, I can hike. I’m not some goody two shoes city girl. I can rough it.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

She glared, “You of all people know that I can. Do you forget summer camp or did that just slip your mind?”

 

“Ok first off, we stayed in cabins with showers and what not so that isn’t exactly roughing it.”

 

“Not everyone has the luxury of going camping every summer.”

 

“Well, maybe we can change that.” His eyes widened, “I mean, if you want, of course. You don’t have to if—“

 

“Kristoff, you’re rambling.”

 

He chuckled, “Sorry.”

 

She smiled. They sat in silence again, her leaning against him, taking it all in.

“This,” Anna whispered, swinging her legs, “Is much better than some old prom.”

 

“Wait,” He looked at her, “Really?”

 

“Really.” She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling like the stars. “Thank you. For sharing this with me.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She yawned, “What time is it?”

 

“I’m not sure. But it’s probably time to head back. Elsa will be wondering where you are.” Kristoff hopped off the truck, turning back to just catch the look of disappointment in her eyes. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah, fine.” She said with a small smile. “Just not ready to leave yet.”

 

Kristoff stepped towards her, moving to help her down, placing his hands on her hips when he felt her hands on his chest.

 

He looked at her, noticing briefly she was actually at his eye level for once.

 

Her hands slowly moved, coming up to his shoulders and he felt a sudden tug as her lips suddenly met his.

 

For a moment, Kristoff stood stock-still, unsure of what to do, what was actually happening. But slowly, he melted into her, his hands traveling to her back as hers ran gently through the hair on his neck.

 

It was over in a moment, both now staring at the other as they both slowly started to smile.

 

“Now we can go.”

 


	9. Day 10: No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last place she wants to go, the last thing she wants to remember, but it seems she doesn't have a choice.

“Alright, you barely said three words at dinner and you even turned down chocolate cake. What gives feisty pants?”

 

Anna kept her back to Kristoff, her arms slowly beginning to wrap around her stomach.

 

“Elsa got a letter today.” She murmured, looking out the window and up into the bright stars above.

 

“Ok, but Elsa get’s a lot of letters?”

 

“Not from the Southern Isles.”

 

“Oh.” There was a breath. “ _Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Anna sighed, looking to the floor, waiting for the next question.

 

“What—what did it say?”

 

She took a deep breath, “You know how we have had a lot of visitors asking about what happened?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, they were checking our stories…preparing us.”

 

“Preparing you for what?”

 

“The trial.” Anna said, clutching her chest. “They…they want us there for the trial.”

 

There was silence, only the crackling of the fire heard as the words hung between them. Some how, even though Elsa had told her just hours before over cookies and hot chocolate, the idea of it all finally sunk in.

 

She heard his heavy footsteps and then felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“You ok?”

 

Anna let out a snorted laugh, “You’re the first one to ask that actually.”

 

“What about Elsa?”

 

“She wanted to, I could tell she did, but she wasn’t sure how to I think. She’s still getting used to everything.” Anna laid her hands on his, “But she told me it would be ok. She has to go too.”

 

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

 

Anna sighed, “No, no I’m not ok.” She turned in his arms, looking at his suddenly interesting sash. “I’m tired of telling this story. I’m tired of being reminded of how dumb I was, of how quick to judge I was. Now, now I’m going to have to tell all these people and have them all mock me for it and judge me for my choices and then he will be there and I…” Anna leaned into his chest, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her. “I just wish it was all over.”

 

She stood there listening to the steady beating of his heart.

 

“Don’t worry about what people say Anna, it’s not worth it nor is it important. They don’t know what happened, what you went through, they have no place to judge.”

 

“I know, I know I just…” Anna turned her face into his chest, “I am just tired of remembering it all.”

 

“I know you are. But after this, you won’t ever have to remember it ever again. You just have to get through this one last retelling ok? You’re strong, you can do it.”

 

Anna nodded, arms squeezing tightly around his waist.

 

“Plus, you won’t be alone. You’ll have Elsa and me and—“

 

“Wait, what?” Anna pushed back and looked up at him.

 

“What? You think I was going to let you and Elsa go off to that horrible place alone?” He smirked, “You’re funny.”

 

“But—“

 

“Anna, I’ll follow you anywhere and everywhere. No matter what. Even to some stinking old isles if need be.”

 

“But—you’ll have to dress up and look all pristine and I know you hate it and you wouldn’t enjoy it and you’d have to leave Sven and—“

 

“Hey,” He gently grabbed her chin, bringing her “You need me. That’s the most important thing. I don’t care about the suit or fancy people or anything and Sven could use a few days of relaxation. All I care about is you.”

 

Anna smiled a watery smile, “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll always be here for you, no matter what feisty pants.” He kissed her forehead. “Don’t you ever forget it.”

 

“Never.”


	10. Day 11: May We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random act of love is sometimes all one needs.

Anna watched the snowfall outside the kitchen window,mindlessly washing the dishes in the sink as the Christmas music played on in the background. For once, she was glad the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day, and it wasn’t even Christmas yet. If this was any preview to how Christmas Day was going to be, Anna wasn’t sure if she was ready. 

She didn’t notice the change in the music at first, thinking only about the presents she still had to buy and the medicine she would have to get for little Beata once Kristoff got home from work. 

Nor did she even hear the heavy footsteps, mind lost at the mess still sitting in the living room and the fact that she had been so occupied at getting Beata into bed that she still needed to clean up the bubbly mess in the bathroom (though it had been totally worth it to see that little girl beam at her mother’s beautifully crafted bubble beard). 

It wasn’t till large hands found one of her small ones that she blinked back into right now.  The plate fell into the sink with a soft plop as Anna turned to a grinning Kristoff. 

“Kris?” She questioned, watching him as he pulled her away from the sink and into the middle of the kitchen, “What are you doing?” 

He stopped then, eyeing the living room and it was then that the music filled her ears.   
  


_And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70._   
  


“Our wedding song?” Anna eyed him then, “What are you up to?” 

Kristoff smiled, squeezed her hand and then took a large, gracious bow. “May I have this dance me lady?” 

Anna couldn’t help but giggle at his goofiness, and his wiggling eyebrows, and simply nodded. 

He stood and pulled her close, his large hand engulfing her waist. She beamed up at him, hand resting on top his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise as she felt him lift her up and set her down upon his feet. 

“You sure about that?” Anna said with a smirk, “I’m not as little as I used to be.” 

“Is that so?” He said furrowing his brow, “Let me see.”

He spun then, Anna giggling then as he moved across the floor as she hung on tight. 

“Nope, you’re still the perfect size.” 

Anna smiled then, letting him lead as she placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

 

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms._

“Do you remember that night?” 

She smiled, “Like it was yesterday.” 

“I remember,” He murmured into his hair, “How beautiful you looked walking down that aisle.” 

“You didn’t look half bad yourself.” 

“Well thank you. But no one could compare to you. You shined.” He paused, “You always do.”

She hummed as she turned her face into his chest, blushing a furious red. 

“I remember,” His cheek now rested against her head, “how brightly you smiled when they announced us to the church.” 

“My cheeks were hurting so much and it definitely didn’t help that you cried.” 

“…We keep that to ourselves.” 

“Pretty sure your Ma knows.”

“Well, then never mind, everyone knows.”

 They laughed.  
  


_Place your head on my beating heart._

 

“I remember how nervous you had been to dance.”

“We are the worst dance partners in the world, I had a right to be.” 

He chuckled, “I’ll give you that. But you had been so nervous, but do you remember what I said?” 

Anna looked at him, sensing a moment of déjà vu, “You said, let me lead and to trust you.” She snorted, “Then you yelled at Sven for being a smartass.” 

“Eh, well, he is a smartass.”

Anna snorted.

 

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

“Beata feeling better?”

“Yeah,” She sighed, “No fever thank goodness, just a little cold; nothing bad.”

“Good. I could tell you were worried when you called.” Kristoff held her tighter, “Figured today had been a bit rough on you.” 

“You knew that from one phone call?" 

“I am your husband give me some credit.” 

Anna eyed him, “Elsa?”

“Elsa.” 

“Should have known.”

“She said you called her all in a fuss. Something about presents and decorations and getting ready for Christmas.” 

“There is so much to get ready for! I have to finish getting everyone everything, I got to decorate the house before everyone shows up and I have to clean it and make sure Beata starts feeling better and--”

“Anna,” He stilled then, “Christmas is a week away. Ma and the family aren’t coming for a few more days.” 

“I know but I just want it all to be—“ 

“Perfect?” Kristoff smiled at her, “You always end up making it perfect Anna. Don’t stress ok? Beata is going to be fine and you got plenty of time to get the presents. I’ll help you clean and decorate anything you need. Plus, I’m going to have to anyways seeing as someone can’t reach the top of the tree.”

“You are the perfect ladder.” 

“Yes I know Ms. Koala.” Kristoff smiled as she giggled, “It’s going to be fine ok? I promise.” 

Anna sighed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Thank you.”

 

_That maybe we found love right where we are._

 

“Is Beata asleep?” 

“Yeah, has been for about an hour now.”

“How about we snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie? I’ll light the fire, you bring the popcorn?” He pulled her towards the living room. 

“That sounds great, only I still haven’t fixed dinner.” 

“Well, we haven’t had Borelli Boy’s pizza in a while and they do have that chocolate dessert that you love.” 

“…Have I told you that I loved you today?” 

“Not since this morning.” He said with a smirk. 

“Well, let me remind you.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him slowly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I’ll get the popcorn and pizza. You get the movie and firewood.” 

“You got it.” 

She kissed him once more, then watched him head out into the snow, the song ending as she turned to the kitchen with a smile.

 

_And we found love right where we are._


End file.
